


The Colombian Hotel

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erik has been treated like shit, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hotels, James had been treated like shit, Love, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Too many charaters, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hotel au, sad james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is the son of a hotel owner and when two guests check in, his life is about to change... A lot... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts), [Euonty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euonty/gifts), [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/gifts).



> Hello :) I got this idea for the story you are about to read while walking around in Sydney, Australia and thanks to the lovely Jesesmorata, it's finally here!!! Also in this fic, NONE of the footballers are famous or football players... So its really an Alternate Universe :D Anyways I hope you like it and here is chapter 1 :D

It could have been a regular Monday. His father had made him clean the giant chandelier in the lobby as so many times before, and he had fallen of the ladder as many times before… 

So technically, it was a regular Monday. Until they checked in. 

You see, not many people knew that James Rodriguez, son of prestigious hotel owner Jorge Rodriguez, was gay. In fact, the ones who knew could be counted on one hand and he still would have fingers left after counting. 

Only his best friend, Erik, and the hotel’s sports manager, Roman, knew about his secret. That was until they showed up. 

Because that specific Monday, Toni Kroos and Isco Alarcón, had decided to take a break from life in Madrid to spend a month in sunny Santa Marta, Colombia. 

“Hello, and welcome to the Colombian hotel, what can I do for you lovely lads today?” Sergio asked the two when they arrived at the reception. 

“Hello, we have a reservation under the name Kroos-Alarcón?” Toni smiled at the tanned man behind the large gold counter. 

“Give me a second to find- Oh yes here it is!! JAMES!!!! Will you come over here for a second?” Sergio yelled.

“Yes, Sese?” James placed the dirty cleaning supplies on the counter as he looked up at the older man.

“Can you show Mr and Mr Kroos-Alarcón up to room 823? Iker will be back in a minute and I really want to have my break before he goes all crazy on me again…” Sergio sighed.

“Sure, can I take your bags, sirs?” James turned to the two guests and froze completely. Because standing next to the Spaniard was the two newcomers, both looking like they came straight from one of his sister, Daniela’s fashion magazines. 

They handed him their suitcases and followed him to the elevators. 

“So why did you decide to spend your holidays in Colombia?” James asked politely, still not looking at Toni or Isco.

“Madrid got too stuffy this summer, so we decided that we should go somewhere and since I can work from everywhere and Toni here has the summer off, since it’s not football season anymore, we went with the one that was the furthest from our home.” Isco explained as the elevator arrived with a ping.

“Football? Like soccer?” James asked shyly. He never did well with the guests, especially not ones that looked like European Gods.

“Exactly! Do you play?” Toni asked.

“I used to… Then my dad made me work at the hotel, so I stopped.” Isco grinned at James as his cheeks turned red. How cute he thought to himself.

“Used to? Why did he make you stop?” Toni asked curiously.

“We used to live in Bogotá… You know the capital of Colombia? Then my dad decided to buy the hotel and gave me and my little sister jobs here…” James shrugged as they arrived at the room. 

“Here it is. If you need anything, just call reception and if you want to do any sports while here, go see Roman at the counter next to the reception.” James smiled, keeping his gaze on the floor.

“Well thank you very much James.” Isco smiled at the kid as he all but ran to the elevator that still were on their floor.

What a strange kid, Toni thought as he scooped Isco up in his arms and carried him inside their room for the next month.


	2. Panic Attacks and Karaoke Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is oblivious, James is panicking, Roman is in love and Luka is calm as always :)

James ran directly from the elevators to the kitchen where he knew Erik and Roman would be. Roman usually came by the kitchen to watch Erik work on his breaks. 

His crush on the younger boy was rather obvious to everyone but Erik. 

“Wow slow down Hamie boy! What’s got your panties in a twist?” Marcelo, the assistant chef, laughed as he sprinted into the kitchen, closing the doors tightly behind him.

“Where is Erik? I need to see him right now!!!” James didn’t care if he sounded desperate, his run in with Toni and Isco had left him scared and slightly panicky and he needed his best friend.

“In the back with my husband and Bürki… Man, I don’t think that kid will ever realise that Roman ogles him 24/7…” Marcelo mumbled as he returned to his pots and pans.

James walked rapidly through the kitchen while trying not to walk into anyone until he reached the countertop where Roman, Erik and Luka were laughing at something Roman had said.

Erik were the first to notice him and the terrified expression on his face.

“James? What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Dani? Did anyone find out?” Erik started ranting before Roman turned around just in time to catch James as he passed out.

When he woke up, the first thing on his mind was Toni and Isco. How nice and gorgeous and friendly they had been to him and how he had practically ran away from them the minute he felt his heartbeat speed up in the slightest.

“Will you please tell us what happened, sweetheart?” Luka was standing next to him looking concerned. 

Marcelo and Luka had been the first employees to join their family when the hotel opened about 10 years ago and to James, they were more like family than his own dad was. 

“Luka… I need to tell you and Marce something… I… I think I’m… No I know I’m…” James struggled to get the words out the way he wanted them to.

“You are gay, I know that…” Luka smiled at him.

“But how? Am I really that obvious?” James asked looking at his feet.

“Heaven’s no, sweetheart! But you know Marcelo and I almost consider you our own since it’s been so many years already and in case you haven’t noticed, I’m gay too. I just happen to be a very good judge of character. But it’s not a bad thing, Hamie… It just makes you even more special!” Luka kissed his forehead and returned to his work as the head chef at the hotel.

“Okay can we get an explanation now? What happened, dude?” Roman asked, sitting down next to him as Erik leaned against the counter. 

Normally, Erik leaning on anything would have Roman’s undivided attention so he knew that his friends were worried.

“Sergio made me take some new guests to their room, but this time it was worse than ever because it was a couple of guys… And really hot guys at that…. Is it possible to fall for someone you don’t know? And two at the same time?” James buries his face in his hands as he breathe out. 

Why was love so complicated? 

“Wait, you think you are in love already?” Erik asked with huge eyes.

“Erik, you would be too if you had seen them…” James had a dreamy expression on his face when Daniela came bouncing into the kitchen to get Roman and James to help her plan the hotel’s monthly karaoke night.

\--- Later that night---

When Isco and Toni came down to eat dinner, the big ballroom next to the restaurant, was all decked out in glitter and sparkling stars.

“What is happening in there?” Isco asked the host, Lukas, as he walked them to their table.

“Oh it’s karaoke night on the Colombian hotel tonight. You lads planning on going?” He asked with a smirk, knowing that no one could ever complete with him and his Basti, that is if Erik and James don’t participate,

“Well it sounds like fun?” Toni stated as he looked over the menu before ordering the fish of the day.

Isco barely looked over his menu before ordering seafood paella, even though Toni protested and said he could get that at home, Isco just smiled and said he wanted to see if it had anything on the one at home.

After eating, they went over to ballroom to see what this karaoke night was about.

Walking inside the first thing Toni noticed was the young man from earlier, the one who showed them to their room.

He was dressed in a tight fitted black t-shirt and tight skinny jeans, and if Toni hadn’t been with Isco, he had jumped his bones right there and then.

“Isn’t that the kid from this morning?” Isco looked at James with eyes the size of saucers.

“Yeah…” Toni had always been a man of few words, his work as a football coach for a small team in the 3rd division of Spanish football didn’t acquire him talking too much, and he liked it like that, but looking at James on the stage with some brunette kid who looked too young to work here, singing his heart out to a Selena Gomez song, he felt his words escaping him completely.

“He is kind of really attractive, don’t you think?” Isco almost drooled at the sight in front of him, until he remembered his boyfriend of 6 years, standing next to him. 

“Yeah he really is…” They were both staring at the kid when an tall burly kid walked over to where they were standing. 

“They are good, aren’t they? I’m Roman!” He introduced himself to the new guests like he did all the time.

“They really are… I’m Isco and this is Toni… Who are they?” Isco nodded towards the stage where the boys had finished singing.

“That is Erik Durm and James Rodriguez, the kitchen assistant and the owners kid.” Roman laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background on the hotel, more to come in the next chapter ;)


	3. Mishaps and Background Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has some problems with work and Erik finally tells Roman about his childhood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit confusing and also is more about Isco and Erik so yeah... Anyways I hope you like it... Also this is not edited and its 3 am and I am completely dead now... So yeah there might be mistakes... :D

The next morning, Isco woke up to an empty bed and a note from Toni saying that he was out running. 

Smiling to himself, Isco stretched and reached for his phone on the nightstand, immediately noticing several missed calls and texts from his assistant Jesè. 

“ISCO THEY DIDN’T APPROVE THE PHOTOS!!” 

“ISCO CALL ME ASAP!!!” 

“I KNOW YOU ARE ON HOLIDAY WITH TONI BUT THIS IS SERIOUS!!”

The smile disappeared from his face in less than a second as he found Jesè number from his speed dial. 

“Hello?” Jesè mumbled sleepily. 

“Jesè? What happened?” Isco bit the skin around his thumbnail as he always did when he was nervous.

“You do realise that it’s 3 am here, right?” Jesè mumbled.

“Really? Oh well… Tell me what happened!!” Isco stood up and walked around the room.

“I send the promotional photos to Ancelotti like I promised, but they weren’t approved… They need new ones before next week…” Of course, this would happen when he actually left Madrid.

Isco had been working as a fashion designer for House Of Real Madrid, since just before he met Toni and the owner, Carlo Ancelotti, had even paid so he could go to fashion school. 

“Next week? That’s it, I’m calling Oli and Mathi, they need holidays too, right?” Isco was aware that it was a slightly stupid idea to bring the French duo to Santa Marta, but he needed the time off and he and Toni had been saving up for ages for this trip.

“Okay… Enjoy your holiday then, boss!!” Jesè said before hanging up.

Isco barely noticed the door open and Toni walking in, all sweaty and hot from his run.

“Morning, Love!! Did you sleep well?” Isco was startled by Toni’s deep voice sounding in the previously quite room.

“Isco? What happened?” 

After explaining the mess to Toni and calling Oli, Isco went for a walk by the ocean. When he walked down a secluded pathway to a closed off beach, he almost didn’t notice James running around with the brunette boy from last night. 

Hiding behind a couple of trees, he watched the two playing football for a bit, admiring how beautiful James looked in his tight fitted tank top, with the sun in his hair. 

Turning on his heels, he walked back to the hotel with a sudden urge to draw.

\--- Later that day---

Roman had tried to find a way to ask Erik out since he had arrived in Santa Marta from Münsingen over a year ago, but Erik never seemed to realise what he was trying to achieve. 

But he couldn’t take the obliviousness anymore, so he had packed a basket with all the necessary stuff and asked Erik to meet him in the lobby at four. 

When Erik showed up, he had brought him to the Tayrona National Park where he had planned the perfect date for them.

“What is this?” Erik asked when they arrived at an abandoned beach.

“This is my way of telling you that you are too slow, darling” Roman smiled and took a blanket from the basket and laid it on the soft sand.

“Slow? What are you on about?” Erik sat down next to him and grabbed a bottle of water that Roman offered him.

“Well maybe it’s the fact that the entire hotel has caught on to my feelings for you, except for you!! I mean even Iker has figured it out, and he is always busy with everything else!!” Roman laughed as Erik’s eyes went wide.

“You like me?” Erik stuttered. He knew Luka had told him so, many times, but he never truly believed him or anyone when they said he liked him. 

“YES!! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for months now!!” Roman smiled at Erik who suddenly looked terrified.

“What’s wrong Erik?” he was now concerned for his love.

Taking a deep breath, Erik started to explain. He never really told anyone about his life before Santa Marta, except for James.

“I need you to know something before I explain how I feel about you, okay?” Erik sighed. He knew Roman deserved to know.

“What?” Roman scooted closer and held his hand.

“Did you know that I was born in Primasens? It’s a small town in Germany near the border to France… Well I lived there with my parents until I was 11, when my mother died in a car crash… My father started to blame me and took his anger out on me… I ran away when I was 13 and fled the country. Luka and Marcelo found me while working in northern France just before moving here, and adopted me when I was 14… After what happened with my parents, I have a really hard time accepting it when people say that they like or love me… I just thought you deserved to know that… Oh and I like you too…” Erik breathed out as he looked down on where Roman’s hand held his own in a tight grip. 

“Oh wow… Erik… I don’t know what to say… Wait hold on, you are adopted? By Lukcelo!?” when Erik looked up at Roman he looked completely in shock.

“Why do you think I work in the kitchen? I grew up helping Luka with small things around the kitchen… He taught me to cook and everything I know about it…They saved me, Ro… I consider them more like my parents than my biological parents….” Erik laughed. Was that really the only shocking thing about his past?

“Wow… Marcelo as a dad? I didn’t see that one coming…” Roman scratched his head as he laughed.

“He’s basically a dad for Hamie too, you know…” Erik smiled.

“True…” Roman smiled too and leaned in to hug Erik.

“Thank you for telling me your story! It means a lot that you trust me enough to tell me about it. Honestly I think it only made me love you even more. Even if it means that I’ll have Marcelo as a father-in-law, will you be mine?” Roman looked so scared that Erik laughed as he said yes, only to get the laugher silenced by a kiss.  
\-----

Going out to dinner after spending the day working, was something Isco had looked forward to all day. 

Walking into the restaurant, he felt Toni freeze up beside him as he saw two men sitting at the table across from them. 

“Marco?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it should be necessary to point out that this is completely fictional and all something that happened because I walked past a hotel with a funny name, but just so people don't start thinking that this is true I'm gonna leave this here :) Also just to clear some things up, yes Isco is a fashion designer and Erik has been beaten up as a kid... I tried to make it as clean as possible so I hope it worked :) anyways... Leave a comment for me, maybe? :D


	4. Hiding Under Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets a phone call... Isco comforts... Erik tells a story and Toni listens... ;) Oh and Marcelo gets mad... :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out that in this story, James is 19, Isco is 24, Toni is 25, Erik is 20, Roman is 22, Luka is 41 and Marcelo is 39 because I couldn't make it make sense with their actual age so yeah... Also am I the only one that finds it hard to believe that James is 24 in real life?? No? Just me? Oh well...

“Toni?” the blond looked confused as he saw his best friend sitting at the next table in the most unlikely place he could be.

He knew that Toni and Isco were on holiday but he never thought they’d go here of all places in the world. 

“What are you doing here?” Toni laughed and hugged his friend who also happened to be his assistant coach. 

“Well uhm… I am here with my boyfriend… Hi Isco!!” Marco smiled shyly and gestured to the dark haired man who was sitting at the table. 

“Uhm…Is that who I think it is?” Toni’s eyes went wide when he recognized the man.

“Yeah… Pierre? Meet my boss/best friend Toni Kroos, and his boyfriend Isco Alarcón… Isco, Toni… This is my boyfriend, Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang…” Marco introduced them and Pierre smiled brightly.

“So you are the famous Toni? Marco talks about you a lot, you sound like an incredible coach.” They shook hands as they sat down together.

“Well I don’t know about that…” 

They ended up spending the rest of the night talking and Toni had never seen his best friend happier.

The next morning, James was on his way to the kitchen to talk to Luka about the mess that his feelings had become since Toni and Isco arrived, when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he answered tiredly.

“James? Yes, it’s your father. I heard some of the guest say that you performed at karaoke night. You know that is against the rules and if I had the time there would be consequences, but I don’t. Why can’t you be more like other boys and care about things that are less girly?” his father kept rambling on, but James didn’t listen. His words had hurt more than they should and he hung up as he slid down the walls behind a staircase. 

He was still shaking and crying when Isco found him twenty minutes later. 

“James? Oh my God what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Isco looked at the panicked boy. 

“I-Isco…I can’t breathe….” James hiccupped and looked so sad that Isco just took him in his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest as they sat down on the floor. 

“Tell me what happened?” Isco asked.

At the same time, Toni had cornered Erik near the pool to ask him about why James was so shy. He and Isco had decided that they wanted to know more about the boy that had made every thought of monogamy go out the window.

“Erik? Can I ask you something? Why is James so shy?” Toni asked.

“Well I can tell you, but not here… Meet me in the restaurant in 5?” Erik knew that telling Toni about James would help James be less scared around him and Isco.

“It started when he was little, his mother left him, his sister and their father for another guy, and he decided that it was James fault. He was about four when it started. 

Then when he started school in Bogotá, no one really liked him so he was bullied a lot and on top of that, his father hated his guts, and still does but that’s beside the   
point. 

He started to feel so insecure about everything and then his father bought this hotel and made him work here for minimum wage. He thinks he’s ugly and a failure because it’s all he’s ever been told and it’s so far from the truth.” Erik told him as they sat in the empty restaurant.

“My dads took him in when they started working here, because his father was never around and he just got around to tell them that he is gay a couple of days ago, that’s how little he trust people…He only trust 4 people in total and that is a big thing for him. But he seems to like you and your boyfriend a lot. So don’t waste it, because James Rodriguez don’t like easily…” Erik said before standing up and leaving to help his dads prepare the lunch.

Meanwhile, James had told Isco about the phone call from his dad and had made him promise not to tell anyone. But he still wasn’t okay, so he made Isco go and get Luka from the kitchen.

“Uhm… Excuse me? I’m looking for Luka? James needs you… His dad called?” Isco said and caused both Luka and Marcelo to look up in horror before running out of the kitchen.

When they reached him and saw how broken he looked, they knew exactly what had happen. It wasn’t the first time, but normally he ran off and they had to look for him for hours before finding him.

“He did it again, didn’t he?” Marcelo looked furious.

“Yes…” Luka walked over and pulled James into a hug. He hated it when his boys were sad.

“We should have had adopted you when we had the chance…” Marcelo grumbled as he walked away to make an angry phone call. 

“Did you tell Isco?” Luka asked as they stayed back under the staircase just talking about things because James was still in full on panic mode.

“Yeah…I think I might be in love with him, Luka… Toni too…” Luka barely even battered an eyelash at the statement. 

“Well do you think they feel the same about you?” Luka played a bit with James hair as he had done when the boy was upset since he was a kid.

“I don’t know… I just don’t want to ruin their happiness, you know?” James looked completely worn out so Luka helped him up and half carried him to the kitchen so he could watch over James while he worked.


	5. Never Call Me That Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets bad news, Erik is slightly sad and happy at the same time and people are confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is a cute moment in the end to make up for the incredibly sad chapter.... Also I have work until late tomorrow and then extremely early in the morning the day after so no new chapter in a few days... But I have a bunch of oneshots I might finish and post in my breaks :D 
> 
> Also thank you to the people who agreed with me on the last chapter!!! <3 
> 
> By the way does these three have a ship name? If so what is it? This have been bothering me all day...

Luka could see his husband fuming when he returned from his phone call. 

“What happened?” Luka walked over to Marcelo and kissed his cheek.

“Well I called to yell at Jorge… Again… I told him that it was no way to treat his son, and he just said that he didn’t have a son anymore…” Luka’s eyes went wide at his words.

“Then he laughed in my face when I said he didn’t have to care about James anymore, because if he didn’t want him as his son, then we would!” Erik overheard the last part as he entered the kitchen. 

“James is gonna be my brother?” he asked with wide eyes.

“Looks like it, kid… His own family doesn’t want him anymore…” Luka said sadly, as they all looked at the sleeping boy. 

“I’m gonna go and get the paper works ready…I feel so bad for him… But at least he is finally free of that horrible father of his…” Marcelo sighed and kissed Luka before leaving the kitchen.

“What actually happened?” Erik asked looking a bit confused.

“Jorge called and made James feel bad again, and then Mr. Alarcón found him under the stairs, panicking and came to get us… Your dad called Jorge to confront him and well you know the rest…” Luka smiled sadly.

James started moving a bit on the chairs where he had fallen asleep and opened his red and puffy eyes slowly.

Meanwhile, Isco had found Toni and told him about what happened that morning, and they started going over all the things they knew about James Rodriguez.

After about ten minutes, the two men came to the conclusion that they didn’t just have feelings for the young Colombian but loved him just as much as they loved each other.

They sat in silence for a bit, trying to come to terms with the fact that they were in love with a boy that they only had known for a couple of days. 

Although the silence was short lived when there was a knock on their door. 

“ISCO!!!” Oli yelled as the Spaniard opened the door.

“Oli? Mathi? You said you would not be here until tomorrow.” Isco smiled at the two Frenchmen at his door, who happened to be his best friends.

“Well we got an earlier flight, so here we are!! Toni, you look like you have seen a ghost. Or Olivier in the morning!” Mathieu joked as they walked into the room and sat down on the small couch that was placed in the corner of the room. 

“We just found out something quite disturbing, so we are a bit shaken up…” Isco said as he sat down in Toni’s lap and started to explain everything that had happened the last few days.

In the kitchen, Marcelo had returned with the papers and explained everything to James. 

“… So basically we were wondering if you’d want to be a part of our family?” Marcelo finished talking as he looked at James with the love his own father never had for him. 

“Marce, I have wanted that since I was little, but I was scared to leave my family… Well that doesn’t matter now… I only have one request though…” James looked so small in that moment.

“Anything for you, Hamie, you know that…” Luka smiled. James would finally legally be his son.

“I want your last name… I don’t want anything to link me to Jorge anymore…” 

“Done! You are now James Modric-Vieira then!!” Marcelo smiled brightly at James as his husband and Erik engulfed him in a hug. 

In room 823, the four guys were in the middle of planning how to make James fall for both Toni and Isco, when the phone rang from the reception.

Toni picked up the phone, to find a German-speaking boy telling him that he had a message in the reception to pick up.

On his way there, he ran into James, sitting out on the stairwell on his own, looking defeated. 

“Hi… Isco told me about earlier… Are you okay?” Toni asked as he sat down next to James.

“No… Not really…” he sighed and placed his head on Toni’s shoulder. According to what Erik had told him earlier, James never did this kind of things with anyone.

“Wanna talk about it?” Toni smiled down at the boy as his heart skipped a beat.

“My dad disowned me today… I have a new family though, so it’s okay… I think…” Toni put his arms around the kid and kissed his hair.

“Sounds like you have had a bit of a rough day then… Did he really disown you?” 

“Yeah… Told Marcelo that I was worthless and not good enough to be his son, so they could have me, because he didn’t want me anymore…” tears had started to roll down James cheeks and he couldn’t help himself from letting out a small sob as he hid his head in Toni’s broad chest. 

“So he disowned you, just like that? Wow what a bad father you had!! Hey, I know it’s probably super hard right now, but maybe you are better off without him?” James just kept crying for a bit before looking up at Toni with big puffy eyes.

“You are probably right… It’s just so weird having been a Rodriguez for 19 years and now I’m a Modric-Vieira…” Toni looked quizzingly at him.

“I didn’t want anything tying me to that monster anymore…” He explained.

“Well James Modric-Vieira? I think it sounds even better than before.” Toni smiled.

“Actually it’s James David… I just rarely use my middle name…” they kept gazing into each other’s eyes during the last part of their conversation.

“I like it… Makes you sound all sexy and stuff…” James couldn’t help himself as he leaned in a bit more and connected his lips to Toni’s. 

The kiss was sweet and passionate, when Toni realised what was happening and reciprocated the kiss. Then James realised what he was doing and ran of yelling sorry and leaving a confused Toni behind.


	6. You Aren't Mad At Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco has a photo shoot with Mathieu and Oli, James still believes that they are mad at him ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi guys!!! I'm thought I'd be completely stupid and reckless and update this at 1 am when I have to be at work in a couple of hours and I am so sleep deprived it's crazy so blame any mistakes on that... But yeah I work a lot at the moment because the Volunteer Café I work at has run out of volunteers so I am working 24/7 or so it feels like... But as it's volunteer work, I'm not making any money... It's all going to charity and that makes me sort of ridiculously happy because I help raising money to poor kids around the world :D But I will try and update this when I have a day of (Sunday or Monday) since there is only 2 chapters left, BUT FEAR NOT!! I have not one but TWO new chaptered Fics on the drawing board one is Seriker and the other is Multi pairings ;) So I hope you didn't miss me too much :D But I love all of you so much and I hope you like the chapter :D Now I am gonna fall face first into my bed so I can get up tomorrow...   
> Laura, over and out!! :D

“He kissed me…” Toni said as he walked back to the room where the two French men and his Spanish boyfriend was sitting.

“What do you mean, he kissed you?” Isco asked, looking slightly jealous.

“James… His dad disowned him, and he was sad so I tried to comfort him when he kissed me!!” Toni explained as he sat down next to Isco.

While he had been away, Marco and Pierre had joined the other three, and was so busy talking with Mathieu and Oli, that neither of them noticed Toni’s confession until they heard Isco’s horrified yelp.

“HIS DAD DID WHAT!?” Isco looked absolutely horrified and angry at the same time. 

“Yeah he is crushed…” just then, Isco noticed the wet spots on Toni’s shirt.

“Aw my poor baby!! Did he cry on you?” the four other people in the room looked so confused until Toni explained everything again.

“So wait, his dad just decided that he didn’t want a son anymore? Dude, that’s harsh!” Pierre stated as he cuddled closer to Marco. 

Toni had to admit that they were disgustingly cute to look at, but he was more worried about James running away from him, than his best friend’s love life, at the moment.

“What happened after he kissed you?” Oli asked and leaned forward to look at the tall, blond German.

“He yelled sorry and ran away…” 

The six of them continued to plan for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, James had ran directly towards the staff living space to find Erik. But when he walked through the door to Erik’s room, he was met with a sea of moans and a barely dressed Roman on top of his best friend. 

Backing out slowly, he turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could. 

Seeing Erik with Roman like that, made him think of being that intimate with Toni and Isco, who probably hated his guts right about now. Why wouldn’t they? He kissed Toni!! What had he been thinking? 

His head kept spinning as he was taken over by a panic attack that shook his entire body. 

Next morning, Isco dragged Oli, Mathieu and surprisingly James to the beach where he had found James and Erik playing football a couple of days prior. He only had a day or two until his boss was expecting a new set of photos of their fall collection on his table and that was the only reason why Oli and Mathi was in Colombia, anyways.

“Yes just like that, Baby!! Come on Oli, you can do much better than that!” Mathieu was yelling at Oli as he posed on the dreamy beach that was surprisingly empty for a weekend day. 

“James? I was wondering if I could get you to help me with something?.” Isco smiled brightly at the younger boy.

“Sure? What is it?” James really wanted to make it up to Isco for kissing his boyfriend.

“I think the shots of Oli on his own is getting a bit boring and since you are about the same size, I was wondering if you would be my model too?.” Isco asked with his best puppy eyes.

“Uhm… If you think I’d be pretty enough?” James pulled at his shirtsleeve.

“What!? Of course you are!!! James look at me!! You are one of the prettiest boys I’ve ever seen and I work with models pretty often..” Isco smiled at him and once again he couldn’t help but to lean forward a bit. Isco took the hint and placed his lips on the Colombian’s. 

“What are you doing??” James asked mortified when they pulled apart. Hadn’t he ruined their relationship enough as it was?

“Look… Toni and I have been meaning to ask you something for the last couple of days… But he should be here for this part” Isco started when he saw his boyfriend walking towards them…

“Be here for what?” James asked confused and still looking terrified.

“Yeah Isco, be here for what?” Toni said from behind James, scaring the living daylight out of him.

“Oh well I just thought you should be here to help me explain to Hamie, how hot we think he is” Isco smiled mischievously at Toni who had started smirking. 

“Wait what?” James was sitting on a rock in the shadow, looking like a lost, kicked puppy. So they didn’t hate him or what? But he ruined everything?

“James… Stop that!! Erik told me how low you think of yourself and that needs to stop! We are not mad at you, quite the opposite in fact.” Toni said when he sat down next to the boy.

“Yeah… You have had both of us hooked since we landed in this strange country..” Isco added as he reached out and pulled James into his arms.

“Really? So I didn’t ruin your relationship?” James had tears in his eyes as he looked up at the two with a hopeful smile.

“No sweetheart, you didn’t! In fact, we were wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight?” Toni smiled at his boyfriend and James who was still cuddled up in his arms.

“Wow… Yes! I’d love to! Wait… So you aren’t mad at me?” James only made them laugh at his question, because only him wouldn’t take them asking him out as a sign.

“Of course not!!” Toni launched forward and kissed James as Isco watched with a smile.


	7. Tayrona Ecohabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SESE, THIS IS A HIGHLY RESPECTED AND PRESTIGIOUS HOTEL, YOU CAN’T SLEEP AT THE FRONT DESK!!!"   
> Or the chapter where stuff happens :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with the second to last chapter :( But good news, I have started a new story that I'm gonna start posting after this one ends, and it's a Seriker AU, that also includes this pairing and Lukcelo because I adore them too much not to include them in everything I write :D   
> Also I have a question, what is you guys OTP's? I'm nosy so... :D   
> Leave me a comment with your thought's on the chapter? :D

After saying goodbye to Toni and Isco on the beach, James ran straight home. When he got back to the hotel, the hotel manager, Iker, was yelling at Sergio for falling asleep at the front desk while the intern, Mesut, was looking terrified from the luggage storage room.

“SESE, THIS IS A HIGHLY RESPECTED AND PRESTIGIOUS HOTEL, YOU CAN’T SLEEP AT THE FRONT DESK!!! YOU WORK IN RECEPTION!!! Oh hi, Mr Rodriguez, I didn’t see you there!” Iker smiled at him, when he noticed James staring at the quite hilarious scene in front of him.

“Hi Iker, I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you? Oh and my dad disowned me so it’s Modric-Vieira now…” James smiled. Iker and Sergio was like family since they had been at the hotel almost as long as Luka, Marcelo and Erik. 

“HE DID WHAT!?” Sergio roared as he jumped over the desk to hug James. 

“Marce and Luka took you in? You okay, Niño?” Iker asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah they did… I don’t know actually… But uhm… I have a date tonight and I was wondering if I could borrow Sese for an hour or so?” Sergio beamed at him as Iker sighed and said yes.

“Oh and Hamie? You are always welcome in the Seriker household if Marcelo gets too much, okay?” Iker smiled and ruffed his hair before him and Sergio left to find the perfect outfit for the night.

When they got to the staff housing, Erik was waiting for James in front of his room.

“James!!! I am so sorry you had to see that… We thought we locked the door!!” He looked panicked but when he saw the smile on James face, he relaxed.

“It doesn’t matter… THEY ASKED ME OUT!!!” James entire face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Wait, they? Uh you are going on a date with 2 people? I am so proud of you, Niño!” Sergio patted his back before sitting down on James bed, next to Erik.

“Yeah… But I need help with what to wear, because I don’t want to look stupid or like a kid…” James mumbled; head already buried in his giant closet. 

After telling everything to Sergio and Erik about what had happened since he became a Modric-Vieira, Sergio had found the perfect outfit for him.

Sometimes it’s kind of nice to have a very gay uncle with a fashion sense that would make most people jealous. 

He ended up wearing black tight fitted jeans with a light blue button up shirt with it’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black high tops, and he looked pretty good, if Isco and Toni’s reactions were anything to go by.

They had both dropped their jaws when he arrived at their room, twin smirks quickly replacing the surprised looks. Although James was just as shocked at the way they looked.

Toni was wearing a black dress shirt with skinny jeans and black shoes while Isco looked stunning in a bright blue shirt and black pants. 

“Hi Hamie… You look stunning!! Ready to go?” Toni smiled as he pulled the boy closer and kissed him passionately.

“Hey I’m here too!!” Isco complained before pulling James to himself and kissed him.

“I know, you have been next to me for what? 6 years now? And somehow I can’t get rid of you!” Toni smiled fondly at Isco before taking both of their hands and dragged them towards the elevators.

“So where are we going?” James asked as he looked down at Toni’s hand in his. They were quite different, with him being very tanned and Toni being well… Nordic looking and pale… 

“I think it’s called Tayrona Ecohabs or something like that…” Isco smiled as he pushed the button to the lobby.

“Tayrona Ecohabs is an actual place, but it’s a rain forest resort? You have to spend at least one night there?” James looked confused. What exactly where they planning? 

“Oh but we are, silly!! If it’s okay with you, that is?” Toni and Isco’s smiled made his mind shut down and answer before thinking things through.

When they arrived to the Ecohabs, James noticed that Isco and Toni was exchanging strange looks with each other. Oh no, that can’t be good. They probably just wanted him to be their fuck toy, they didn’t like him like he did…

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a waiter in a suit came in with what looked like fresh seafood and coconut rice on silver platters. On the carrier was also a note with his name on it. 

Toni took it from the carrier and gave it to James, who slowly opened the overly white envelope. Unfolding the note, he started reading with a violently beating heart.

“Our dearest James,

We know this must seem like the strangest place for a first date, because that’s what we hope this is.

We felt the need to make something incredibly special out of tonight, because we wanted to show you who we are, before we asked you something…

But since we can’t wait a second longer and couldn’t decide who got to ask, we are gonna ask here:

James David Modric-Vieira, will you be our boyfriend?

We love you so, so, so much Hamie!!

Love, 

Toni & Isco”

James had tears in his eyes when he read the last sentence of the note. So it wasn’t a one night thing… They really loved him too.

“But I’m just boring James, why would you love me?” James mumbled so quietly he didn’t think they heard, before adding a louder yes.

“No stop doing that! You are not just James, you are our amazingly stunning James and we love you so much that we are willing to throw our relationship out the window to be with you!!” Toni erupted scaring poor Isco who hadn’t heard the first part.

“We really do love you, Hamie…” Isco added when he saw how shaken James looked. 

“I…Thank you! I love you too, so much… It’s just… Nobody has ever said they loved me before… Only Erik and he’s my brother so he has to love me…” James looked at his feet before falling backwards when both Isco and Toni attacked him with hugs and kisses.

They laid together for a bit before Isco’s tummy rumbled and they decided to eat the food they had ordered.

Later when the food had disappeared, they were lying on the sofa outside, talking about life and sharing funny stories.

“I have a nephew who is obsessed with football, so the second he could walk, he demanded that I took him with me to work, so he could play with my footballers.”   
Toni shared and James almost snorted with laughter.

“My sister has had a crush on our intern, that’s the German guy at the front desk with the huge eyes, at the hotel for years and he still hasn’t noticed it, even though he’s pinning after her.” James told his boyfriends who laughed in response.

“Toni’s best friend is dating a famous football player, and he is pretty fit to be honest!” both Toni and James hit Isco with pillows after that comment, but it ended up in a massive make out session, before they moved inside their cabin.

Isco started to kiss James as Toni began to unbutton his shirt. 

“We don’t have to move this quickly if you don’t want to?” Toni asked James who just looked at the shirtless German with huge lust blown eyes.

“I want to… I have been in love with you long enough and you go back to Madrid soon, so I want to experience as much as I can before that…” Isco took that as a sign to start taking off his own shirt and throw it across the room before turning to the boy in front of him.

“Okay then, let us show you just how much we love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place mentioned in this chapter is this: https://www.google.dk/search?q=tayrona+ecohabs&sa=X&rls=com.microsoft:da:%7Breferrer:source?%7D&biw=1280&bih=597&tbm=isch&imgil=Jtpx9kDtC2EdoM%253A%253BTTJ_0f27b1yhBM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fseecolombia.travel%25252Fblog%25252F2011%25252F05%25252Fis-tayrona-national-park-too-expensive%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=Jtpx9kDtC2EdoM%253A%252CTTJ_0f27b1yhBM%252C_&dpr=1.5&usg=__8FvRrRVyKpEYxjpQgUA2QnO13yo%3D&ved=0CFQQyjdqFQoTCO3qgaSK5scCFQe8cgodqHMCKQ&ei=Nh7uVe33E4f4ygOo54nIAg#imgrc=_&usg=__8FvRrRVyKpEYxjpQgUA2QnO13yo%3D


	8. Surprise!! We Were Going Crazy Too!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the final chapter... Next up will be a Seriker Au then I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS!!!!! I am doing a Christmas calendar this year, meaning that every day of december there will be a new story with a new pairing for you and of course it includes all of your favourite pairings from this story!!! :D Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos for me, because honestly it means so gosh darn much to me and I love every single one of you!! Isco, Toni and James will return in the next fic, stronger than ever and more fluffy that ever :D

It had been a couple of months since Toni and Isco had returned to their jobs and home in Madrid, and ever since they left, James had been moping around. 

Finally, Erik couldn’t take it anymore, and stole James phone to call up Toni.

“Holã?” A heavily accented voice said in slightly broken Spanish.

“Hi, Toni? This is Erik, James’ brother? Yeah I was wondering if you had a moment?” Erik bit his nails as he often did when he was anxious.

“Oh hi Erik, is he okay? Is something wrong?” Toni slipped right back into German, as he recognised Erik’s accent from their talk at the hotel months ago.

“Well my brother has been moping around ever since you and Isco returned to Madrid, and quite frankly I’m sick and tired of it. I want my brother back.

So I was wondering if it was possible for you and Isco to come and visit as a surprise for James?” He heard some shuffling on the other end of the line, indicating that Toni was moving around.

“Trust me when I say that we aren’t much better here… Just a second.” Toni said before yelling at Isco to come into their bedroom and bring a laptop.

“Hi Erik!!” a second voice joined in, this time in perfect Spanish as Toni had put the phone of loud speaker.

“Hi Isco, how are you?” Erik smiled a bit. He was very glad that he lived right next to his boyfriend, because he couldn’t even imagine how it must feel for Toni, Isco and James to live so far away from the ones they love.

“Honestly? Terribly miserable…” Isco sighed as Toni yelled out in victory.

“Erik? I found some tickets, we can be there tomorrow afternoon, but we’d have to go right away?” Toni sounded a bit too eager to leave Madrid.

“That sounds perfect, here’s my number, text me when you land and I’ll send Roman to get you at the airport.” Erik smiled again. James would be so happy.

“Will do. We have to hurry to pack. See you tomorrow! Bye Erik.” Toni yelled before hanging up.

The next day, Erik told his dads about his plan, and had them set up a “family” dinner, to which he planned to surprise the crap out of his brother. 

Roman had gone to the airport half an hour ago and Erik was helping Marcelo put the finishing touches on dinner. 

The hotel restaurant was closed the whole day, so it wasn’t a problem for them to use it for their family dinner. They usually had those once a week, but this was special. 

Erik planned to tell them all about his relationship with Roman, who only James knew about so far as well as making his brother less miserable. 

So when the call came from Toni and Roman had gotten in the car and drove towards the airport, he briefed his dads before setting the table for seven people. 

“Why so many plates Erik?” James asked as he walked into the restaurant.

“Well we are expecting guests, so…” Erik replied with a smirk.

“Oh… I thought this was because you wanted to tell dads about you and Roman…” James looked so down and sad, Erik couldn’t wait to Isco and Toni arrived.

When dinner started, Roman came running into the room just like they had rehearsed and yelled that James was needed in Reception.

Both Luka and Marcelo smiled at their son as he jumped from his chair and ran out in the foyer.

While James ran out of the room, Toni and Isco snuck in and sat down at the empty seats. 

“Hi guys! How was the flight?” Erik smiled at the two newcomers as they sat down and greeted Luka and Marcelo.

“Yeah, just a bit long though… I hate flying, but it’s gonna be all worth it.” Isco smiled back.

“He’s just complaining because James isn’t back yet.” Roman laughed.

In that moment, James yelled at Roman, as he walked back into the room that nobody was looking for him, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

“I…Isco? T…Toni?” James stuttered in surprise. 

“Hi baby… Missed us?” Toni smirked as he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend.

“You are really here? How? Why didn’t you tell me?” James whispered as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

“We missed you too much and when Erik called, we took the first flight out of Madrid.” Isco told him as he hugged James breathless.

“Wait, you called them?” James turned to Erik who was smiling at the joy in his brother’s eye.

“Yeah…I don’t like to see you sad, you know that…” Erik looked down as James jumped into his arms, yelling thank you a million times a minute. 

“Should we eat before the food gets cold?” Luka interrupted the moment.

Later on after the food had disappeared and confessions had been made, Luka and Marcelo said goodnight to their sons and retreated to their bedroom, talking about how lucky their boys had been in finding people who truly loved them. 

James took Isco and Toni to his room where they started making out almost instantly. 2 months is a long time to be away from your boyfriends. 

Erik and Roman had decided to go for a walk down by the water as the stars were shining down on them. The surprise had gone perfectly and his dads had reacted as he had expected. Marcelo had even tried to scare Roman into never hurting his son, just as Luka had reprimanded both Toni and Isco. 

So as summer faded into autumn at the seaside of Santa Marta, the Colombian hotel closed down for a few months. 

All the employees went their separate ways before another season would start again. Toni and Isco had convinced Marcelo and Luka to let James go to Madrid with them, and Toni even got him a job at his club, as his assistant. 

Roman took Erik back home to Switzerland to meet his parents, and ended up proposing on the top of a mountain, with Erik jumping into his arms so violently that they fell down a hill, rolling together in a tangle of limps and happiness.

Marcelo had taken Luka back to Brazil to see the place he had grown up and they ended up finding a little boy sleeping alone on the tough concrete streets of Rio and falling in love with his bright smile as he played with they.

None of them had ever been happier, even though they had never been further apart.


End file.
